


Время жизни

by fransies



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fransies/pseuds/fransies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Туко полный псих, а в Википедии написано, что чем сильнее взаимодействие частиц, тем короче время их жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Время жизни

— Заткнись, сученыш, — Туко таращит на него свои глазищи и так раздувает ноздри, что Джесси думает, чувака сейчас наизнанку вывернет.

— Заткнись. Или я тебя в мозг выебу.

Говорить с Туко не стоит, но иногда с Джесси это случается, он остановиться не может, ну, типа, как с тачкой, в которой отказали тормоза: просто едешь под откос и все.

— Выебешь мозг? Это как? Будешь трещать, пока я не кончу?

Мистер Уайт пинается — больно пинается — своим долбаным ботинком прямо в щиколотку. (А у Джесси щиколотки в обхвате, как у школьницы — это ему тетя говорила, когда он стоял на стремянке перед ее креслом и ввинчивал лампочки в лампу. Задолбался он тогда эти лампочки ввинчивать. А она возьми и ляпни: «Джесси! Да у тебя щиколотки, как у школьницы, боже правый!» И тетку понесло, целый день причитала из своего кресла. Но это ничего, пусть бы лучше она причитала, а не мистер Уайт пинался.)

Ну, тут, конечно, Туко завелся.

— Ты, блять, умный такой?

Туко не орет, говорит спокойно, вроде, но это было бешенство. Бешенство Джесси хорошо узнает. Вот у мистера Уайта иногда почти такое же бешенство случается, вроде припадка. Типа больной. Как эти самые... эпилептики, только глаза — не закатываются, они у него острые, как нож в руке Туко. Короче, мистер Уайт по-другому двинутый, псих, но вроде Ганнибала Лектера из «Молчания ягнят», что ли. С мозгами.

— Ты не сомневайся, я и по-твоему могу. Только тебя я в мозг по-другому ебать буду, гринго. Я проведу полосу по середине лба, над бровями, обведу вокруг черепа...

Туко делает именно это, показывает, давит тупой стороной ножа в лоб.

— Сниму скальп, потом принесу дядину пилу, она там, у дерева валяется, распилю твой череп, а уж затем, гринго, поставлю тебя на колени, достану свой член и выебу прямо в мозг. В мозг, mierda! Maricon de mierda! Cono!

Джесси не сомневается, что Туко сможет.

Старикан в кресле тоже не сомневается, может, он и инвалид, но мозги у него вроде бы не пострадали: вон как лыбится.

Мистер Уайт тоже не сомневается. Он еще раз пинает Джесси ботинком по щиколотке. В это же самое место, падла.

«Ну и тебе на, козлина!»

Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь!

— Какого хера, дядя? — орет Туко, остановившись на полпути к кухонному столу. Вскидывает руки вверх и, наверное, молится по-испански. Мат у них вроде молитвы. Туко оборачивается и в два шага оказывается рядом со стариканом, его дядей. Усаживается на корточки перед инвалидом, между ними журнальный столик из шестидесятых.

— Что такое? — И заботливо так. — Что такое, дядя?!

Даже мистер Уайт вжимается в спинку дивана.

— ЧТО?!

Ну заебись, высокие отношения.

А Джесси сидит и очень старается делать такое лицо, будто бы все нормуль, но, наверное, у него только хуже вышло — Туко аж орет на него:

— Эй! Эй вы, пидары, что вы там делаете?!

— Ничо мы не делаем, Туко!

— Не болтай тут мне, болтун! А ну, положил руки на коленки ладонями вверх!

— Туко, клянусь тебе... — мозги промывает мистер Уайт.

— А ты, Хайзенберг, — Туко орать прекращает — так спокойно говорит, что у Джесси мурашки бегают в тех местах, где они бегать не могли. — Ой, экскьюз ми, Уолтер, блять, Уайт, еще раз рот откроешь — я тебе язык руками вырву. Понял?

Даже Джесси понимает, но мистер Уайт настолько умный, что иногда тупеет от излишка ума.

— Послушай, Туко...

Руки в стороны разводит, морда, как у матери Терезы в очках и с усами (и с членом), и видно же, что он к Туко, как к психу или к лоху, видно, что разводит. Оскорбительно и неуважительно. Если уж Джесси хочется мистеру Уайту врезать, то Туко — точно.

(И, если подумать, то все началось со старого козла, его учителя, все мелкие и крупные проблемы только от того, что мистер Уайт захотел доказать, что он мужик, а не фуфло. Ну а он что? Он же просто сборище частиц, вся эта херь мощнее гравитации, он не мог бороться с этим. В Википедии написано, что чем сильнее взаимодействие частиц, тем короче время их жизни.)

Так что, в общем, Туко совсем с катушек съехал. До того его переклинило, что он стал с виду совсем спокойным, только если в глаза посмотреть — дрожь пробирает. Туко смотрит на них, а спрашивает у дяди:

— Что? Скучаешь, дядя?

Старпер: Дзынь! Мол, да, скучаю.

— А давай-ка я тебе развлекательную программу устрою, дядя. Реалити-шоу на дому, — а голос так и дрожит, будто Туко нереально хорошо.

Уж как старикан губой задергал! Как ноздри раздувать стал! Дзынь-дзынь, говорит, дзынь-дзынь! Тоже хорошо ему, пердуну старому.

— Ты снимай с Хайзенберга pantalones.

— Чо?

— Ты в южных штатах Америки, пидар, — скрипит зубами Туко. — Надо было тебе учить эспаньол.

«Но уже поздно», — этого и произносить не надо, Джесси не дурак, врубается.

— Штаны. Снимай штаны с Хайзенберга.

— Чувак! Ты чо? Я ж не пидар какой! Нихера я не сни...

Туко разочарованно проводит огромной ручищей по лысому черепу, а потом достает огромный блестящий нож. Легированная сталь. Как ебаный латинос-якудза или типа того.

— Окей, — говорит Джесси. Он смотрит прямо в глаза Туко, потому что видел по телеку передачу о том, как выжить в джунглях. Там говорили: увидишь зверя — смотри ему в глаза, так даже тигр становится послушным котенком и смущенно отводит взгляд. Вот и Джесси смотрит Туко в глаза и мысленно повторяет: «Я на вершине пищевой цепочки, сука. Я на ней, а ты — под. Ты — под, сука». Но Туко не отводит смущенно взгляд и не становится котенком.

Джесси нащупывает у мистера Уайта ширинку на брюках. Под рукой мягко. Бляха-муха.

— Не на меня, — подсказывает ему Туко, ржет. — Не на меня смотри. На него.

— Окей, Туко. Ща сделаю.

И он смотрит на мистера Уайта.

Мистер Уайт отрешенно смотрит на руку Джесси и так же отрешенно бледнеет и потеет, но Туко перечить не пытается.

— Ну чего ты застыл?

Джесси врубается, что третий раз Туко повторять не будет — уж больно убедительно он нож покручивает, ловко так. С таким-то ножом точняк в два счета Туко свой хер прямо в мозг засунет. Ебучий фетишист. Извращенец, думает Джесси и хрустит ширинкой мистера Уайта, педрила, сучара.

Мистер Уайт похож на большую куклу-старика: ширинку-то Джесси ему расстегнул, а что дальше?

Дяде Туко тоже интересно: а что дальше? Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь, говорит.

— Жопу подними, Хайзенберг, — говорит Джесси. Говорит и пугается: чо он шепчет? Будто любовь. У них ваще не любовь. Нехер шептать.

— Поднимай давай уже, — повторяет громче.

Туко ржет. Лицо его, наверное, по цвету, как перец чили, а мистер Уайт, ебаный мистер Уайт, сидит, морду свою стариковскую опустил, даже не посмотрит.

Джесси просто думает: «Мистер Уайт», — и вот мистер Уайт уже сидит со спущенными до щиколоток панталонез, и эти его... эти его долбаные труселя, — блядь. Он думает: «Мистер Уайт». И еще, что он уже видел мистера Уайта, долбаного мистера Уайта, в этих его кокаиново-белых труселях, и ему кажется, что Туко и его дядька читают эту его мысль прямо сейчас, как имя мистера Уайта в водительском удостоверении. Читают и понимают: тут что-то не чисто, тут что-то грязное, темное, мерзкое, и почему этот недоносок с тонкими щиколотками шепчет Хайзенбергу?

— А теперь дрочи ему, — слышит.

Фырчание, как у взбешенного быка. Туко копает. Роет в поисках мерзкого и темного, и грязного. И это все, конечно, метафора (про метафоры Джесси смотрел по какому-то каналу для ботанов).

— Дрочи.

— Чо?

— А ты думал просто посмотришь на его старый скукоженный хер? Вот хер тебе! Дрочи ему, педрила!

Оскал Туко впечатывается Джесси в затылок, неоновыми разводами в голове: «Дрочи ему». Подыхая, он будет вспоминать это.

Делать нечего.

Джесси тошно, и теперь он не смотрит. Отворачивается, чтобы не видеть, как мистер Уайт сидит, будто и не тут, в пол-оборота. Джесси не смотрит. Вообще никуда, растворяется в белизне трусов мистера Уайта, совсем не прислушивается к ощущениям, они — далекий шум, невнятный, как разговоры прохожих, неважный совсем.

Сначала под ладонью песочно-мягко, затем, затем, затем... ткань внахлест, одна на другой, край обшит, чуть толще, чуть тверже, но мягко, а потом, потом, потом — пальцем, между тканью, она тянется, но упрямо. А там, под мягкой, но тугой тканью: гладко, мягко, но эта мягкость совсем другая. «Что тянешь, сучара, — приказывает он, — давай по-быстрому», — и просовывает руку до запястья, за которое мистер Уайт его столько раз хватал, хапал, сжимал...

Он втягивает сквозь зубы воздух. Пахнет мужским потом, потом старика и пластмассой — телеком; воздух щипками ползет по языку в глотку. Как их? — железы! — вырабатывают слезную жидкость, будто ему напихали по самые гланды. Дышать трудно. В ноздрях резкий запах тела и пластмассы.

Джуниор мистера Уайта мягкий, но по-другому. Сначала Джесси мнет его неуверенно, потом сильнее, с каждым движением (неудобно, запястье начинает болеть) вспоминая, когда и как мистер Уайт трогал его. Это как в счетчике: раз, два, три, четыре — ну и так далее. Хочет думать о том, скольким телочкам вставил, со сколькими нормальными девчонками трахался, но может только про мистера Уайта. Всухую, а долбаный мистер Уайт ни пикнет, ни пукнет, ни, блядь, вздохнет.

Джесси чувствует кожу мистера Уайта, чувствует ткань трусов, чувствует жесткие волоски, чувствует, что у него встанет быстрее, чем у мистера Уайта, потому что двадцать один раз — вот сколько раз хватал, хапал, сжимал. Мистер Уайт — его.

Он прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не издать какого-нибудь дебильного звука. Дрочит мистеру Уайту сильнее, быстрее, жестче. Да. Пошел. Ты! В! Ж-ж-жопу! Мистер Уайт. С-с-сучара!

«Сучара!» — большим пальцем. Мистер Уайт необрезанный. «Олдскул», — пошутил бы он, только сейчас совсем не смешно: он течет, как сучка, в свои трусы.

В руке становится твердо так же быстро, как переключается канал: мультяшки — чик — новостной — чик — порнуха.

Но от порнухи не так. И, если уж совсем честно, с телочками тоже.

Джесси почему-то счастлив, когда в его руке твердо, гладко и горячо. Туко ржет, но это уже даже и не важно; хоть оскал все так же мигает светодиодами в мозгу «Дрочи ему», — Джесси счастлив.

«Ща все закончится. Ща он кончит!»

Джесси ничего не чувствует, кроме напряженного от боли запястья и скользящей быстро ладони своей по члену мистера Уайта. Какая, оказывается, кожа. Свое — совсем не то, только когда видишь, чувствуешь, ощущаешь такое же, как у себя, но не свое, понимаешь что-то типа: блядь, тело человеческое такое удивительное?

Джесси ничего не видит, все такое белое.

Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь! Дзынь!..

Дзынь.

Дзынь.

— Ебнутые гринго.

Дзынь.

Он сидит на диване, в руку вонзаются тысяча миллионов игл, от пальцев до плеча: туда-сюда, туда-сюда, кайф горячей волной уходит от головы вниз. Покалывание проходит постепенно, постепенно же обесцвеченный мир проявляется кляксами.

— Ебнутые гринго, — тут даже не омерзение, а совсем незнакомая ему ненависть, которая как бы сама по себе, а Туко — он типа приемника, он тоже сам по себе.

Джесси и до этого было страшно — Туко псих, но сейчас он понимает, что Туко больше, чем просто псих, он блядское вселенское зло, даже больше, чем Хан Нуньер для Кирка и Спока или Император для Люка.

Мы тут подохнем, думает он, Туко сожрет нас. И дядьке даст попробовать.

Перед самым концом совсем не страшно подумать, что ему нравилось ощущение мистера Уайта в руке. Как будто он не такой уж тупой или мистер Уайт не такой умный. Как-то так наравне или вместе, как два слипшихся атома.

— Ну что, понравилось тебе, дядя?

Дзынь.

— Ну и хватит тебе развлечений. Жрать охота.

Мистер Уайт хватает его за запястье.

— Джесси.

Шепотом.

Туко режет лук. Матерится. Молится ли.

Пальцы у мистера Уайта, как наждачка. Палец свой держит на вене, на его вене, и Джесси вдруг чувствует волнение, то ли свое воспоминание забывшееся, то ли, блядь, звезданувшее прямо в мозг от Джесси из параллельной вселенной или из прошлого, или из будущего: они еще живы. Как озарение. Его кровь еще течет. Каждая кость в его теле, каждый хрящ рад прикосновению, все его тело ноет, ломит — помнит.

— Возьми себя в руки, — шипит мистер Уайт, а грубый палец ощупывает вену Джесси, там эхо все чаще и чаще — удары сердца. — Джесси!

И Джесси продолжает чувствовать упрямую мощь частиц, стремящихся убиться об мистера Уайта. Время еще не вышло.

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды WTF Breaking Bad 2014.


End file.
